


When you're gone

by liamschimera



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 11:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13234752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamschimera/pseuds/liamschimera





	When you're gone

Things had been going so well, I mean sure they hadn’t been exactly winning but they weren’t losing terribly. That is until there’s the sound of one last gunshot before Scott managed to knock the hunter out. The rest dispersing quickly. So it wasn’t exactly a clean win, the last of Liam’s wounds already healing and another shirt ruined with holes and blood. That’s when he hears a shaky cough and the wet sound of blood. He turns to find Theo on the ground, with everyone staring at him. 

“Theo!!” Liam shouts his name before he can really register that its happening, rushing towards him and falling to his knees beside him. 

Its a chest wound and while its bleeding a lot if Theo can just activate his healing they can all go home and call it a day. But Theo’s coughing up blood now and Liam hears the whispered, “Mortal wound.” from somewhere behind him. 

Theo’s smiling up at him, acting like this is all a normal Saturday night out with friends and the thing is Theo’s never really had friends, not until Liam. There are tears in Liam’s eyes as he pulls Theo into his arms, trying to take his pain desperately and letting out a frustrated sob when he can’t. 

“I’m f-fine, Liam.” Theo chokes out his words, still smiling and Liam wants to punch that look off of his face like he normally would.

But this isn’t normal, this is Theo dying. This is Theo bleeding all over Liam’s already ruined shirt and this is Theo ruining Liam’s life. What else is new? Liam sniffs, trying to blink away the tears. “You’re gonna be okay.” Liam mumbles, looking up at Scott now. “We… we can get you to Deaton, he’ll fix you up. Good as new." 

But he can see the slight shake of Scott’s head and Liam sees red now, the anger boiling to the surface and replacing the ever growing fear in Liam’s heart. "Someone has to do something!!!" 

” ** _Liam_**.“ Theo’s voice cuts through to Liam just like it usually does and Liam’s staring down at him. 

Suddenly black veins crawl up Theo’s body and he’s wincing, breath coming out in a soft gasp and Liam’s sobbing again. "Theo…” He wants to scream, he wants to ask Theo what the hell he thinks he’s doing. 

“I care.” That was all they heard, just that soft whisper of Theo’s voice as his eyelids began to flutter shut and Liam shakes his head, cupping Theo’s face in his hand. 

“N-No… no no no no no no. Stay awake for me, you have to stay awake Theo. You can’t…” Liam finds that he can’t speak anymore, the hard lump in his throat stops him and he chokes on a broken sob. 

He waits for Theo to open his eyes, waits for the thump of his heart beneath the palm that now rests against Theo’s chest. But when neither comes Liam knows its over. The agonizing roar that leaves Liam’s lips sits heavily in everyone’s hearts as they look down, some of them are crying. Other’s look solemn. Liam looks down at Theo again, fresh tears falling down his cheeks as he holds the first chimeras body against his chest. 

“I care too.” Was all he could manage to say, leaning down and pressing lips to Theo’s forehead. His body wracked with gut-wrenching sobs as he pulled the dead boy closer. “ _I care too_.”


End file.
